la nueva card captor
by jazminlp
Summary: que pasaria si pronto un poder malvado se acerca y se vuelven a perder las cartas ...pero no por sakura sino por SU HIJA...pasen y leen


**Holis un nuevo proyecto que quería hacer hace mucho tiempo pero antes para los que les gusta MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PICH estoy haciendo un fic de este muy interesante un pequeño tráiler.**

Después de que lord Mikel desapareciera hubo mucho tiempo libre y tranquilidad por un año hasta que-**hay una guerra contra la reina del agua-quiere que cuidemos su cosa mas preciada …mas querida …y mas poderosa de todo el mar**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

**SU HIJA.**

**Hola soy melody aquaregina hija de la reina del agua tengo 11 años ,perla arcoíris si es extraño …pero color natural blanco …verdad hippo(abrasandolo)-(sonrojado)-s…si-y makoto-ese mocoso –dijiste algo-no-melody-que makoto –(sonrojado)t…te estuve buscando-y kaito…quiero que kaito venga el es mi príncipe-no es mio- callate luchia-**hippo(versión humana) y makoto se caen al estilo anime estos dos se caen al estilo anime** .**

**Bueno espero que les interese por que si no lo leen …no dejan review…y si no dejan review… la autora no escribe…y si la autora no escribe…no habran mas capitulos…y si no hay capítulos …no descubriré mi verdadero amor(aparecen las caras de kaito makoto y hippo y esta se sonroja)…y si no los descubro …no venceré a los malos hermanos de los abismos ….y si no los venzo …habra destrucción….y si hay destrucción…me asustere…y si me asusto a nadie le gusta(haciendo un puchero)-melody no seas dramática-saki-chan que mala eres no tienes corazon(abrazándola)-(sonrojada)me…melody…(fingien do molestia)termina de hacer el avance ….(sonríe)ándale yo también lo quiero decir-bueno-(ambas):**

**ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN LA NUEVA TEMPORADA LLAMADA **_**MERMAID MELODY POWER (**_**este es el titulo)QUIERES OIRLA OTRA VEZ-ESA ES M PARTE-CALLATE LUCHIA.**

**Fin**

**Je je bueno si les interesa entren a mi perfil pero ahora hay vamos :**

**Cap 1 :hola soy hikari**

Se ve a una mujer de unos 25 tal vez encerrar una fecha en el calendario ,la mujer tenia el pelo corto de tono chocolate y ojos esmeralda(adivinen jeje)-**señorita que esta haciendo-shyaoran te dije que me llames por mi nombre –bueno …que haces sakura-adivina –estas encerrando la fecha en que…tomoyo vendrá de visita…o o me PREPARARAS UN PASTEL-no tontito el doctor llamo y me dijo cuando nacera el bebe-wow y cuando-miralo tu mismo-…-**este ve el calendario por unos segundos se queda pensativo y –**QUE ESO ES LA PROXIMA SEMANA…tengo que hacer un baby shower …tengo que comprar pañales-(**con una gotita al estilo anime)**descuida amor ya me encarge de eso –gracias voy un rato arriba-claro …preparare la cena …parece como si fuera ayer desde que vivimos juntos-**y empieza a sonreir con las mejillas de un tono carmín-**se veía tan lindo y sonrojado jiji…eh?-**sonó el timbre de la puerta –**ya voy-hola sakura-yukito que te trae por aquí-bueno me entere de la noticia y-trajo compañía-**detrás de yukito apareció una pelinegra felizmente y detrás de ella una ñiña de unos 10 meses de edad tal vez-**tomoyo…y tu debes ser la pequeña tamao yo soy sakura y ella será tu primita-**dijo sobando la barrigita-**yuki…yue?-tengo que hablar contigo-claro…(kursiva =pensamiento)**_**me da miedo cuando se transforma hace tiempo que no lo veo asi…**_**shyaoran baja tenemos visita.**

Ya en una mesa con te y galletas (que tamao comia rápidamente):

**Que será-**dijo seriamente yue-**niña-**dijo sakura felizmente-**saben como llamarla-aun no-les gustaría saber – si-bueno-**entonces yue saco una baraja extaña barajeo las cartas y las volteto-**agarren uno cada uno –si-**asi hiciero-**ahora júntenlas-**tambien lo hicieron la carta de sakura estaba encima de la de shyaoran luego un brillo emprzo a salir y se formo una sola carta yue lo volteo y había una imagen de un corazón dentro de una estrella-**tendra un corazón puro lleno de bondad para dar a cualquier ser …tendra un brillo único en su corazón una estrellita del amor …lo mas apropiado seria hikari(brillo o luz en japonés creo)…cardcaptor-eh?-bueno veran…**

**Las cartas nunca mienten y un gran peligro se acerca los necesitamos a ambos ya que en un tiempo las cartas clow cumplirán 100 años y tendrán un poder expectacular una amenaza se acerca los necesitamos en Hong Kong y que la pequeña se aleje lo mas posible de ustedes-pe …pero como nos puedes pedir eso –por favor será lo mejor ya lo verán tendrán 2 años para estar con ella …yo también tendre que sacrificar algo –que cosa –ya tengo 2 años-pe…perdón?-he reencarnado en un niño hace 2 años esta es mi forma espiritual reencarnare completamente cuando la bebe nazca –**sakura miro a shyaoran no muy combencida y ambos dijeron-**.lo haremos por la pequeña hikari.**

Yue se paro y se fue se quedaron solos sakura ,shyaoran y tomoyo …ahh y claro tamao que se llenaba de galletas –**tendremos 2 años …con quien la dejaremos-no lo se sakura-ma poque no se queda co nosotas me gutaría cuidala y juga con ella …hikari –chan(tamao habla como bebita…ovbio tiene 10 meses)-**tomoyo sonrio al igual que sakura-**cierto sakura no hay problema con que se quede con nosotras en 2 años además la mansión daudoji es muy grande y aburrida-bueno ya lo arreglamos .**

Una semana después en el hospital de tomoeda :

Se escuchan gritos de alegría y celebraciones-**es tan linda –yue cargala un momento si-claro-**yue sintió mucha energía en esa niña y poco a poco enpezo a desvanecer-**adios cuidala-yue…se fue-tenemos ese tiempo…2 años no creo que sea suficiente.-hay que vivirlo al máximo.**

La imagen se hace borroso y luego aparece otra una sala normal se ve a sakura hablando por teléfono y sentándose-**si…si lo tendremos que hacer…si te las confio…no se tiene que relacionar con las cartas…ni con …las personas…si….si de acuerdo este fin de semana…adiós tomoyo…saludos a tamao-que haces sakura-hable con tomoyo-que rápido pasaron los años …hikari ya va a cumplir 2 …y nos iremos a hong Kong –tenemos que-MA! Que hacen hay tienen que probar mis galletas-**dijo una niña de cabellera tono chocolate hasta la cadera y los esmeralda con una bello sonrisa-**no me quiero separar de ella-**musito sakura rompiendo en llanto-**ma…descuida aunque me vaya con la tia daudoji nunca los olvidare y esperare su regreso de su viaje de trabajo …lo prometo-**sakura y shyaoran la vieron confundidos-**tu…tu sabias que te íbamos a dejar con tomoyo-si…los veía muy preocupados este año asi que escuche sus conversaciones para ver si podía ayudar…descuiden todo estará bien .-**ambos se abalanzaron hacia su hija y la abrazaron y esta sonrio con ternura**,-nunca los olvidare**.

Vuelve a aparecer otra imagen una mansión y dos pelinegras corriendo de un lado a otro una de unos 27 y la otra de 2 años ,el timbre so no y la menor abrio lapuerta-**e…esta es la mansión daudoji –hikari chan como has crecido-co…como sabes mi nombre-soy tu prima tamao daudoji y te conozco desde que naciste …MA esta aquí…oye y mis tios-**hikari baja la mirada-**oh claro **_**se me olvido que no los tengo que mencionar sino que clase de prima de la próxima card captor seria-HIKARI-CHAN-tomoyo-san**_ .-**y yo que –andale tamao no te pongas a si una foto quedara bien-**tomoyo va por su cámara .

**Oye –eh? Que …que paso daudoji san-hey no me digas asi soy tu prima y no tienes derecho a tenerme respeto-e…eso no tiene sentido-tu lindura tampoco-**hikari se sonrojo y tamao se le abalanzo abrazandola -**que lindas-mama tomala-pe…pero-**el flash se activo y la escena se pone negra.

….

Se ve una mano cerrando un álbum con una foto es esta se ve a hikari en el piso sentada con el pelo alborotado y tamao abrazándola con un monton de plumas regadas ,hikari viendo miedosamente la cámara y tamao sonriendo divertida-**tamao san-QUE "CHAN"-bueno pero sabes que te respeto demasiado –que paso hikari chan –no te acuerdas-claro que si …de que otra cosa estarían hablando dos niñas de 11 años que van a la escuela el último dia las vacaciones de invierno-yo no voy a la escuela-a si …lo olivide…por que no? me gustaría que fueras a mi escuela y siempre estaríamos juntas…es injusto que estudies en casa no tienes una buena educación-**dijo la pelinegra de pelo hasta los hombros haciéndose la seria-(con una gotita)**pe…pero me saco mejor nota que tu-ese no es el punto-cambiando de tema….que haces?-viendo la foto de tu primer dia aquí…TE VEIAS TAN LINDA-no es para tanto-**hikari agarro el albun y empezó a pasar las fotos tan rápido que se cayo una ,la levanto y se quedo viéndola largo tiempo en la imagen se veía a una mujer y un hombre de pelo marrones y a ..hikari de niña jugando con esta¡os-**aun no los puedes ver-**hikari nego con la cabeza viendo toda la foto definida pero si poder ver el rostro de su madre a su padre-**por que-eh?...hikari chan-a veces siento que no puedo verlos por ellos mismos como si ellos me hayan quitado la virtud de verlos-**y ligeramente salieron unas lagrimas –**hikari-**tamao abrazo a su amiga –**te traeré agua-**hiba a agarrar la foto pero-NO…**dejala-bueno –**se fue y empezó a caminar entre los pasadisos de la mansión.

Llego a una habitación y entro en esta-**los puede ver-no mama-bien entonces tenemos un año mas tranquilo-me parece injusto que por unas cartas no pueda ver a sus padres-pero no son cartas normales –si pero aun asi …es injusto.**

Con hikari estaba un una cama abrazando sus rodillas su larga cabellera castaña cubria su rostro ,con las manos sostenia la foto y se volvió mas definida pudo verlos ojos esmeralda de su madre y los ojos chocolate de quien seria su padre,hikari sonrio y dijo-**entonces…tengo los ojos de mama-hikari chan ,ten tu agua-cla…claro tamao chan-**dijo escondiendo la foto detrás de ella-**estas bien hikari-si descuida…bueno ….LOS PUE VER-**tamao en ese momento abrió los ojos como plato-**a…ahorita vengo-**y se fue corriendo-_**que extraño-**_y sonrio viendo la foto hasta quedarse dormida.

**MAMA-tamao porque haces tanto ruido-**dijo tomoyo sorviendo un poco de te-**lo…los puede ver-**tomoyo escupio el te que tenia en la boca –**que…que cosa…pero me dijiste hace un rato que…-si si mama se lo que dije pero cuando regrese me dijo que los podía ver-entonces llego el momento-creo que si ma-bueno-**dijo parándosey cogiendo unos papeles-**igual lo sabia-**tamao cae al estilo anime-**que…que haras-crees que hikari se cuide sola-má nunca ha salido de la casa-si pero es mas responsable que tu-bueno que haremos –creo que nos mudaremos –donde -cerca de tu colegio….la casa de tu tia sakura-en serio-si –SUGOI-je te pareces a mi…un poco….pero mañana tendras que ir sola preparare las cosas de la mudanza-ah…**_**nos mudaremos sera divertido.**_

Al dia siguiente:

**Me voy mama adiós hikari - adios tamao …no te duermas en clase-hey-adios hijita y adiós hijita 2….voy a arreglar algunas cosas-**las pelinegras dejaron a hikari sola nuevamente.

Hikari fue al zotano el cual era una especie de biblioteca donde habian libros y vestidos entro y jugo con lo que encontraba en las cajas durante horas-**2:00 pm-**dijo viendo el reloj –**me dio hambre-**dijo lista para ir a la cocina pero se cayo y boto unos cuantos libros se sacudió y fue en busca de un bocadillo sin darse cuenta de que haba dejado un libro abierto -**2:10-**dijo volviendo a bajar piso un escalon y escucho unos chillidos-**hay cuanto tiempo dormi-ha…hay alguien hay-sakura eres tu-sa…sakura-**dijo hikari asomando totalmente la cabeza viendo un osito amarillo con alas y cola como un ponpon volar frente suyo-**sakura cuanto tiempo me quede dormido-ALEJATE NO ME LLAMO SAKURA ME LLAMO HIKARI LI KINOMOTO-eh? ….(razonamiento de kero**_** li=shyaoran=mocoso kinomoto=sakura hikari=shyaoran + sakura)…EH?-**_hikari se le quedo mirando un largo rato hasta que un el libro que había tirado empezó a brillar se acerco y la leyó-**vi…viento-nooooo-**en eso las cartas empezaron a volar sin control ,hikari sin saber lo que pasaba termino con la carta viento y vuelo en su mano-**talvez no seas sakura pero eres igual de despistada que ella-qui…quie es sa…sakura-ella seri tu ma…-LLEGE-TAMAO?-holis hikari que hicis…-**se que do viendo aturdida a la cosita-**tomoyo-tomoyo es mi mama –wow se parecen mucho-**tamao se acerco al libro tirado en el piso vio la portada-**no –eh?-kero te dormiste…18 años …ella es la hija de sakura…-kero?-**hablo incrédula hikari quien no comprendia mucho-**es decir que ella es la nueva card captor-**tamao asintió con la cabeza en forma positiva –**entonces…LAS CARTAS SAKURA….tu las deberas buscar-no…no lo entiendes-eh?-yue dijo que este año o cerca las cartas cumplirían 100 años y se desataran una tormenta-tienes que llevarme con sakura donde esta-en hong Kong-esta en un viaje de trabajo con mi papa-**intervino hikari sonriente-**trabajo? Cuando regresa –no se ya van 7 años desde que se fueron-**kero la miro incrédula y luego comprendio a lo que tamao se referia y entendio casi telepáticamente el plan de yue –**en ese caso tenemos que prepararla no…hikari parate hay-**hizo lo indicado ,el lugar se volvió negro hikari estaba en medio de un circulo (como en el que se paraba sakura para transformarse) kero dijo-**si hay alguien que este dispuesta recibir esta misión esta es esa niña y su nombre es hikari llave brindale tus poderes a esta joven ….LIBERATE-**aparecio un baculo frente a hikari-**apurate hikari tómalo-**asi lo hizo y salio una luz destellante del pecho de hikari-**excelente…apareció a una nueva card captor….HIKARI CARD CAPTOR-**el lugar volvió –**EH?...ta….tamao como que nueva card captor-tienes que buscar las cartas sakura que hizo tu madre ya que tu las perdiste-pe…pero-tengo hambre ….tendran un bocadillo-a mi prima hikari estuvimos manteniéndola alejada de esto durante 9 años y tu dices que se va a convertir en card captor asi como asi-**dijo tamao histérica ahorcando a kero-**hikari di algo….hikari chan-yo no veo que tenga problemas con lo de la cardcaptor-**y vio a hikari la cual estaba jugando con el báculo y la carta vuelo-(con una gotita al estilo anime)**hi….hikari-querias un bocadillo-**dijo dulcemente a kero subiéndolo a su hombro y volando a la cocina con el baculo ,dejando a una tamao desconcertada en el zotano que a mala gana tuvo que subir-_**pobre mi tia sakura ,ese kero es el diablo en persona-**_dijo subiendo y viendo a kero comiendo –**y hikari-me dio esto y salio-salio?...salio….¡SALIO!-**

Corrió fuera y empezó a gritar-**HIKARI CHAN…hikari?-que-**dijo rápidamente apareciendo boca arriba con el vaculo volando-**hi….hikari…te puedes caer –es divertido …ahora que lo pienso nunca eh salido de la mansión daujoji-si y es muy peligroso y se puede sentir-SE SIENTE GENIAL-** dijo volando hacia arriba viendo la bella y grande ciudad de tomoeda-**tanto tiempo-**musito y empezó a dar volteretas en el aire,mientras tamao la veiamiedosa por que se caiga y se fijo que estaba sonriendo –**no ha sonreído a si desde que le dijimos que sus padres no volverán en mas de un año** …QUE LINDA SONRISA-entro y salio con una cámara-_**por alguna razón soy la hija de tomoyo-**_dijo grabando a hikari con ojitos brillosos.

En eso kero sale y vuela hacia hikari-**te gusta-si-a tu madre también-en serio?-si-que son las cartas sakura-la verdad se llaman cartas clow te explicare:**

**Fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo por un mago muy poderoso y….ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO-pe…perdón pero mira -**dijo señalando u bello parque que desde La vista de hikari era decorado por flores de cerezos y arboles llenos de flores-**te gusta hikari-**esta asintió con la cabeza-**pues vamos-**y fueron.

Con tamao estaba grabando con todo el zoom que podía y se dio cuenta de que se estaban alejando –**no no te alejes no podre grabar –**muy tarde se habían ido enesovio un copo de nieve caer sobre su cabeza-**que extraño-**y se dirigio al parque.

Hikari llego al parque y por promera vez pudo sentir el pasto en sus pies empezó a correr por los prados y jugar por las flores-**je je tiene el mismo entusiasmo que sakura-**dijo kero viendo a hikari jugar en eso una niñita estaba corriendo por la vereda gritando "soy un hada del bosque"en eso se cayo empezando a llorar hikari al ver esto se acerco se arrodillo a la altura de la niña y dijo-**sabes si mas yo lo recuerdo las haditas del bosque son muy alegres y si tu eres una no deberías lloras al contrario deberías sonreir y seguir jugando –tu cre…crees –no lo creo …lo aseguro-**y le regalo una linda y enternecedora sonrisa-**gracias me siento mucho mejor-**se paro y siguió corriendo kero se le acerco a hikari-**eres buena con los niños-o simplemente le dije lo que me hubiera gustado escuchar si yo estuviera en su lugar-wow-no crees que es un dia hermoso hace un lindo sol es un dia perfecto para estar en familia-**en eso estira la mano para que le caiga una de las tantas flores de cerezo pero le cae un copo de nieve-**esta nevando?-siento la presencia de una carta sakura-eh-libera la llave-bu…bueno…**

**-**saco la llave que (en la parte superior)era la estrella con alas de angel y sin el circulito que los rodeaban(y cuando activa la carta vuelo estas se hacen grandes y asi vuela)-**llave que guardas el oder de la luz muestranos tu verdadero poder y brindaselo a hikari…la valiente que acepto esta misión….LIBERATE –**este se hizo grande (ya saben como)y hikari lo agarro temblorosa,en eso tamao llego pero la nieve los cubria hasta la cadera-**es la carta nieve estoy seguro-bi…bien y que se supone que haga-capturarla -como - **kero se quedo pensativo cuando el sakura capturaron esta carta era una de las mas fuertes y nesecitaron de fuego pero hikari solo teni vuelo y viento –**ahhhhhh-quien es-**hikari se dio cuenta de que erala niña de hace rato y estaba atascada e la nieve no lo soporto y como impulsogrito-**vuelo-**la carta se activo y se logro desatascar ayudo a tamao y la dejo encima de un árbol con su grabadora,se acerco a la niña y le hablo-**tranquila todo va a estar bien…lo prometo –**le estendio la mano paarecia como si alguien la jalara-**esta nieve esta siendo controlada por una carta sakura-**de pronto la carta se hizo presente en su verdadera forma-**donde esta sakura-**hablo la carta-**por favor acepta a hikari como su nueva dueña-** intento hablar kero**-remolino invernal-**de las manos de la carta salio mucha nieve-**yo la sere fiel a sakura siempre-**la tormenta llego hasta la niña asustándola mas,hikari no pudo soportar eso se bajo del baculo pisando la nieve-**como haces eso…aire-**aparecio aire la cual atrapo a nieve esta sabia que la convertiría en un carta la cual fue su sorpresa-**hikari…-**esta había tirado el baculo a la nieve-**no te obligare a nada tu le quieres ser fiel a mi madre y eso lo valoro mucho ,pero en un tiempo se desatara mucho caos y nesecito reunir a las cartas para salvar a todos ,yo no te obligare a nada-**le hizo una señal a viento para que la suelte-**pero no lastimes personas inocentes te lo suplico ….yo deje que elijas tu destino-**hiz una reverencia y luego miro a la csarta la cualsonrio con ternura se acerco a hikari y le sobo la mejilla-**tienes mucho sentimiento y bondad espero que me sepas cuidar-**y se convirtió en una carta sakura todala nieve desaparecio y hikairi la guardo en su bolso no sin antes acercarla a su rostro y decir-**gracias-gracias a ti-**le respondio la carta-**wow la cart se le entrogo a hikari-que poder tiene hikari chan y lo tengo en video-si te pareces a tomoyo.**

**OIGAN….se quedaran hay todo el dia….VAMOS-si-**y se fueron a casa

Al dia siguiente:

**Lo de ayer no fue un sueño-no no lo fue-entonces soy la nueva cardcptor-exaacto –quieres ir a desayunar-si-**hikari se cambio rapidamente y salio de su cuarto-**no vas a la escuela-**pregunto kero-**no estudio en casa…pero creo que todo fue para alejarme lo mas posible de las cartas-si- que …QUE PASA AQUÍ-oh ya despertaste hikari chan nos vamos a mudar mas ceca del colegio de tamao-y tu también ventras al colegio.- d**dijo tamao abrazándola-**EH?**

_Mi primer dia de escuela com sera-quien es yue-co…como que tu conoces las cartas-que esta pasando…__**acompañame en otra aventura ,no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de la nueva card captor y acompañame a decir juntos….LIBERATE.**_

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN REVIEW

NOTA:descuiden si van a a ver trinagulos amorosos con hikari solo esperen bueno adiós LIBERATE y perdón por las fallas ortograficas


End file.
